


In too deep

by Soft_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Character, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams
Summary: (( a subnautica au. ))





	

  
  
    
    _ **Log date- 21X5, day 1**_  
  
 _The mission is a go- that being said, the logs need to be updated from here on out. Later today my small crew will be send to a planet that’s quite possibly going to be our new home. Earth is dying, we haven’t treated her right. Part of me hopes we find something wrong with this planet so we don’t have to destroy its beauty too. The crews that have gone before us left detailed notes and maps of the planet’s surface- or sub surface. That’s right, the planet is completely submerged in water- there are only a few mounds of land- and while they cover a good chunk of ocean- they’re nowhere near big enough for humans to be satisfied with._  
  
 _Thankfully I’m just the pilot and extra muscle for a family of scientist, I’d hate to think what would happen if they needed me for much more than that._  
  
 ** _End log date._**  
  
  
 _ **Log date- 21X5, day 2.**  _  
  
 _We set off late last night- the whole garrison seemed… somehow off. No one was as cheerful as they normally are for a new mission’s launch. It almost seemed hushed- like no one was supposed to know. That put me on edge, quickly. I don’t believe any of the logs recovered from previous missions have been completed. Maybe there’s a reason everyone that did see us off seemed to be in mourning. I wish I could have told the Holt’s, they deserved to say goodbye to their family- not just see you later._  
  
 ** _End log date.  
  
_**  
  
 ** _Log date- 21X5, day 5._**  
  
 _It’s been awhile since I reported in. Our scientist found a way to warp space time- it makes missions like this a lot easier. The people back on our dying earth don’t have to wait a whole life time just to hear ‘nope- this planet’s no good.’ Well, guess what folks back home, this planet’s no good._  
  
 _The warp temporarily messes with all electronics- it’s not really that big of a deal since you’re out in space, but the jump was set too close to the planet’s atmosphere causing the gravity of the planet to pull us in. considering the planet was almost entirely water- I expected to make a safe water landing and start building and colonizing just below the surface so that the holts could begin work- however it seemed the universe had something else planned for us. The air became hot as a crack of what sounded like thunder hit our vessel. By the time, I could react it was almost too late- that was no thunder- that was an energy beam, aimed directly at us! It took out the wing and part of the back, causing us to lose some supplies as come plummeting down towards the surface. We managed to fit onto the life pod and make a safe- well safe enough- landing that way. Thankfully much of our tech was still working and online.  We’ve been in this pod for a few days now, almost too afraid that what shot us down will come looking for us. At least in here we have a shot._  
  
 ** _End log date._**  
  
  
  
  
 ** _log date- 21X5, day 15._**  
  
 _It’s been ten days since the last update. We managed to find an island using the map we downloaded- it was quite the swim though, and more than once I had to pull both Holts onto my back and swim with them under the water in the gear we managed to make in the fabricator. When we finally arrived, we were met with a lush tropical paradise. Amazing and dangerous flora and fauna. Thankfully it wasn’t all dangerous. After killing a few carnivorous crabs- cave crawlers as i believe they're called, we moved to start building a base- there were scraps of the previous exploration teams’ bases which the Holts quickly found themselves absorbed by- not to mention scanning and collecting samples of the flora for further studies.  I made myself useful and took the long swim back over to the shallows were our pod was, looking for building materials- several bags in tow. So much for only being a pilot. If anyone else had overseen this mission, they would have all been dead by now._  
  
 ** _End log date._**  
  
  
\--two years later--   
  
  
 The march of footsteps could be heard up and down the halls, marching with meaning and a purpose. That purpose being- putting three students in detention for constantly messing up assignments.   
  
“Here at the garrison you are partnered up with the best possible team for you, do you understand.”  
  
“yes sir...” three mopey voices groaned back.  
  
“And for the three of you to keep failing means that you’re all trouble. We have NEVER had a team fail as many times as you three. That is why you’re going to sit here and think about how you can work better as a team. I understand that the sudden shift from your last pilot and communications officer might be a bit shocking for you garret- but that is no excuse. Whip these boys into shape- show them what you already know!”   
  
“Yes sir.” Came a voice from a rather large male- he straightened up in his seat as commander Iverson spoke.    
“We can’t have a disconnect like what happened on the last mission.”  
  
“ _Sir-_  if you read the logs sent by the pilot of that mission.”  
  
called a softer voice, every word was laced with venom.  
  
“What was that Gunderson!”  
  
“Uh- sorry sir. You know how he is! Always looking for more ways to prove that he knows his way around the system! I’ll keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn’t read any more classified logs.”  
 came the third and final voice, the owner was a brown haired- rather lanky male with rich skin and soft blue eyes.  
  
“As you should. You boys can head back to your dorms in ONE HOUR. Until that time is up this door will be locked from the outside.” Iverson snapped as he marched out of the room.  
  
“What’s your damage pidge, why do you keep digging into those files?” the lanky boy snapped at his team member.  
  
“What’s my damage? Maybe the fact that every mission that’s gone to that planet hasn’t come back and no one’s saying anything about it. I can promise you that the crew didn’t just die on impact. The pilot still updates his logs and sends out messages! Something bigger is going on and I want to know what.”  
  
“what?” The other two’s voices were laced with horror. No one had told them anything about the mission- everyone had been told to assume the pilot and his crew were dead.  
  
“Shiro’s still alive?” Lance looked down, feeling almost bad that he didn’t know better. If he had he would have been all over commander Iverson in a heartbeat. Shiro was his idol.  
  
“Yes- but I’m not sure about his crew. He hasn’t said anything about them in a while and- well, frankly, I’m a little nervous.” Pidge adjusted his glasses, pulling up previous logs and reading them out to the other two.  
  
  
 _“ **Log date- 21X5, day 38.**_  
  
 _today something unexpected happened. A ship went down when it came too close to the planet’s surface. For the first time, it has given us a clear objective. Find the wreckage, rescue any survivors and find whatever it was that shot us down. We believe we’ve come a step closer- not only to understanding the bizarre nature of this planet, but also closer to discovering humanoid alien life. While both the flora and fauna of this planet are incredibly clever we had yet to discover anything that suggested human like life forms on this planet. Our strongest evidence being an artifact found during our exploration, it leaves more questions than answers but thankfully that’s not something I have to worry too much about.”_  
  
Pidge flipped to the next log, looking up at his team mates.   
  
 _" **Log**_ ** _date-21X5, day 39._**  
  
 _We’ve searched everywhere. No survivors. No remains. Nothing but the crashed ship, luggage and pictures of family. All I can be thankful for is the food and water on board.”_  
  
“ ** _Log date-21x5, day 56._**  
  
 _we finally understood why this planet was abandoned, it seems a virus was released into the water. Prolonged contact with said water is unadvisable. I’m not sure if these logs are even going through anymore- if they are. God have mercy on us. Our only option is to study the virus and try to find a cure. We’re not sure if we’re infected or not. If we are- we haven’t much time left.”_  
  
  
Pidge put away his reader and glanced over at lance and hunk. “Do you get it now? The garrison chucked out two brilliant scientists and an ace pilot only to brush it under the rug when things got hairy. No one’s ever come back from 4546b and I want to know why.”  
  
Hunk looked down, furrowing his brows. “Okay- but they’re not going to give you any more information. What are you going to do? Go to the planet yourself?”  
  
“Brilliant idea hunk, I never actually thought about defecting from the garrison and going after them myself.” Pidge rolled his eyes and stood up from the desk he was seated at.   
  
“please tell me that was sarcasm- Look, pidge. You said it yourself. No one’s ever come back. You don’t really want to go die on that planet like everyone else, do you?” Lance said as he followed pidge over to the door.   
  
“Yes- I do. I want to know what’s going on there.”  
  
“Woah, hey come on. I hate to be the voice of reason, like always, but when was the last time he updated? All those logs are from two years ago, what if he’s dead and you get stuck suffering in the water trap like everyone else that’s gone before?” Hunk still had a concerned look on his face, it only getting worse when he saw the determination in pidge’s eyes. He rested a hand on pidge’s shoulder, giving it a firm grip.  
  
“Well… then, at least I’ll have my answers.” Pidge brushed his teammates hand off and headed to the door- overriding the information before moving to walk out.   
  
“Pidge- wait.” Lance called to the other, “If you’re going then I’m going too. I’m not letting my teammate die on a desolate planet by himself.” That made pidge stop, turn back around to the other and smile. “Thanks lance, I really doubt I’ll be going any time soon though. It takes a lot of planning to move planets.”   
  
“well whenever you do decide, hunk and I will be right there with you.”  
  
“We will? Are you sure about that because I don’t remember signing up- like I love you pidge- you’re a great guy.”  
  
“Aw come on hunk! We need our engineer if we’re going to hijack a shuttle.”  
  
“lance, no. Seriously man- your piloting always makes me sick. I can’t believe you used to be a cargo pilot, how did anything ever make it anywhere in one piece!”  
  
Before lance could rebuttal, pidge cut in, “Hey, guys. Hate to break it up but if you don’t want to get in trouble I suggest hiding out for a bit, considering I did just bust us out of detention. Iverson’s probably on his way back now and five bucks says he’s going to be pissed.”  
  
“Oh, shit- right.” Lance hurried hunk out of the room, “Bye pidge. Oh, and don’t worry- I’ll get hunk on board. We’re a crew after all.”  
  
Pidge smiled and headed back to his dorm to grab some things before heading up to the school’s rooftop.   
Thankfully it was near the end of the day, they could hide out until dark and then not have to worry about Iverson until later tomorrow. Pidge set up his equipment and started to comb the frequencies- he’d done this almost every night for a year now and yet... he hardly ever heard anything. He’d begun to wonder if the junk he built worked or not.   
as if to answer his prayers a message came over the system, it was static at first but after some tweaking it came across clear as day.   
   
  
“.- .-.. .-.. / .... --- .--. . / .-.. --- ... - .-.-.- / -.. --- / -. --- - / ... . -. -.. / .... . .-.. .--. .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. --- - / -.-. --- -- . / -... .- -.-. -.- .-.-.-”  
  
  
  
Pidge looked down at the notes, only transcribing the script at first- not really paying attention to the words.   
 _‘All hope lost.’_ **Stop**  ‘do not send help.’  **Stop**  ‘they won’t come back.’  **Stop**  
  
“What? Wait, no. No. nothing for over a year and then you send this?” Pidge shook his head and stood up- he couldn’t wait anymore. A message at all meant that someone was still alive. He wasn’t a pilot, that was for sure, but he had the book smarts to do it. Besides this was probably his only way to get some answers. Pidge packed his stuff up and stood quickly to go ready a shuttle- only to run into lance.   
  
“Hey, whoa. Where do you think, you’re going pidge?”  
  
“Lance I’ve got to go, he sent out a message- there’s still a chance of catching him alive.”  
  
“whoa hey, slow down. Who? Shiro?”  
  
“I uh, I think so. It was Morse code, but one of his logs said his crew had gone missing.. so I assume…” Pidge was spacey as he talked- trying to shove his way past lance. Even when he succeed he was scooped up by hunk.   
  
“You’re seriously going to go on a suicide mission to see this guy? He must mean a lot to you.” Hunk sighed and set pidge down patting them on the head.   
  
“Sorta.” Not really, he had known Shiro for a while but he was more worried about the crew, about his family.    
  
“okay, I hate to say it but… I’m game. You’re going to need an engineer and a pilot if you’re going to save them. So let’s hurry on out before night patrol catches on to the fact we’re sneaking out.”   
  
pidge pulled hunk into a quick hug before darting off down the hall,  “come on, this way’s the fastest.”  
  
With the others in tow, pidge made his way to the hanger. He carefully hacked into the door lock and opened it without alerting others of their plan. Once inside they found a medium sized air craft, it looked like it could hold eight or nine people, “this one good pidge?” “yeah, looks like it. Even has some extra room.” Lance carefully opened the aircraft's door while pidge worked on getting the hanger door open and hunk loaded some revisions from the supply room onto their shuttle.  All seemed well until an alarm started blaring.   
  
“Fuck.” Hissed out pidge, he was certain he hadn’t done anything wrong. So why did the alarm go off?  
  


“Pidge? What’s going on. Status update.” Lance hollered down at the tech master.   
  
“It’s not me, someone tripped the outer alarm. I’m just trying to get off shut off now.”  
  
“Good. Hurry. Hurry it up with the supplies Hunk, we’re not going to need that much food and water for a rescue mission.”  
  
Hunk rolled his eyes and he continued to pack the ship’s cargo hold, he wasn’t just packing for them after all they were picking up three other people. He could hop in the ship last minute, it’s not like the guards would shoot at a student.  
  
almost as soon as he finished the thought a knife came swinging at him, “Oh- jesus. No. I did NOT sign up for this, pidge.” Hunk ducked and grabbed the wrist of his assailant, pulling them into the light.  
  
“Looks like Hunk found the guy that tripped the alarm!” Pidge chuckled as he finally got the alarm to shut off. Without the blaring of the alarms all four of them could hear several sets of footsteps coming closer.   
  
Lance hopped out of the aircraft, his expression going from confused to angry in mere seconds.   
  
“No, no. NO. Keith what are you doing here. This is my aircraft, go steal your own.”  
  
The assailant pulled down his mask, glaring over at the blue-eyed boy that snapped at him. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”  
  
“ _Do you—_ ” Lance scoffed, “Of course you know me. I’m your rival- Lance. We were both pilots until you washed out. Like I could forget those shitty purple eyes and mullet. It’s not even a real mullet- KEITH.”  
  
“Uh..” Keith looked over at hunk, who was still holding his wrist, and then back to lance.   
  
“GUYS. FOR FUCKS SAKE, WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.” Pidge snapped at the three of them, doing his best to change the door lock's configuration. He had to buy them enough time.   
'  
“He’s right.” Hunk said as he let go of Keith’s wrist, the mullet clad boy must have no longer felt threatened, seeing as he put his knife away.  
“Keith, what are you doing here?” Hunk asked, lowering his tone to a friendly one. It was far different than the spice lance was throwing and it seemed to have positive effects. Keith huffed at first but looked up at the ship.   
  
“I picked up a message tonight, someone on 4546b is still alive. If there’s even a chance that it’s my brother I have to go.”   
  
Pidge moved from the controls as the hanger door slowly started to open. “Hunk are we packed?”  
“Yes sir.” Hunk said with a grin as he moved to get on board.  
“Lance, is the ship ready for launch?”  
“uh, yeah.” Lance got up in the front of the shuttle, actually turning on a few more things he’d forgotten.   
  
“Keith…” Pidge looked up at Keith, smiling a bit. “Get on, I know how important this mission is for you. It’s the same for me. I’m not going to deprive you, or tell you that this mission is stupid and dangerous- hell even though it is I’m still going. I feel a little bad for the other two, but there’s nothing really left here for me. Hurry your ass up, we’re going to need you and lance to get us out of here in one piece. I can guaranty that as soon as the door lifts it will be lined up with guards ready to stop us.  Don’t stop the ship at any cost, we have to do this for our families.” Pidge patted the lanky boys arm and headed onto the ship, Keith not that far behind him.    
  
Much like he predicted the exit was crawling with guards. Keith hopped up into the cock pit of this ship, commanding the ship forward. They were right up on the guards when lance tried to reach over and stop the craft. “Keith! Are you crazy? You’re going to hit them.”  
  
“They’ll move. They don’t get paid enough to get run over by some college kids in a stolen space ship.”   
  
“Or we’ll go to JAIL, for MURDER. Did you ever think about that?”  Keith had to swat at lances hand that was moving for the break. As he did so the guards started parting, scurrying out of the way when they realized the ship wasn’t going to stop.   
  
“Boom.” Keith said with a grin on his face, they soon picked up the speed they needed and shot off the ground.   
  
“Great, in a couple of days we’ll be there. Granted you know how to use the reality warp.” Lance said, a small grin on his face. He knew the warp hadn’t been implemented until after keith dropped out.   
  
“The what? Uh, hey look at that. I can’t really need to talk to your teammates about something.” Keith ducked out of the cock pit and headed to the back cabin where pidge was setting up his equipment and hunk was buckled in with a tea tree infused rice bag over his eyes.   
  
  
“Uh, so. You seem to be the most competent on the ship.” Keith said as he sat down next to pidge.   
  
“Ah, is that so?” Pidge chuckled.   
  
“Yeah, so... what can you tell me about 4546b, they didn’t ever talk about it when I went to school there.”  
  
“It’s a water based planet that- ah, you know what. Here. Read these. They were locked away in the school’s system so I know you’ve never seen them before. They might help you relax, after all your brother wrote them.” Pidge handed over the reader to Keith before going back to monitor the system. 


End file.
